


Enough Love to Keep Us Warm

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “It’s really bad out there, Will,” Riley says. “I don’t want you to get frostbite, and the people on the news said that you could get it in a matter of four minutes if even a little bit of your skin is exposed.”Will gestures to his body and the thickness of the various layers covering it. “I don’t think that’s even possible for me when I’m dressed up like this,” he snorts, and Riley’s nerves calm at the way he smiles at her.





	Enough Love to Keep Us Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chicago's recent polar vortex weather that kept me inside for days at a time with an excuse to write; this was so self-indulgent and I loved every second of creating it.

As adorable as Will looks right now, bundled up in six layers of fabric with two beanies pulled over his head, Riley frowns. She’d laughed for the past two minutes as she’d watched him pull pair after pair of socks onto his feet and then struggle to step into his boots, but now, as he grabs his wallet and heads for the door, worry bubbles up in her chest. 

    “Be safe, okay?” she says, reaching out for his arm and pulling him close. He turns to face her and she steps into his space, mainly just because she can, because years into this family thing they’re doing, she still isn’t quite used to him being hers without a catch. She half expects Whispers’ ghost to burst into the door at any given moment, followed by numerous more BPO staff in headache-bright hazmat suits, eager to whisk them away to the closest isolated warehouse.

Will chuckles at her thought, unfazed by it, and Riley steels herself in the calmness he exudes. She presses her hands against the firmness of his jacket , w hich makes him seem much bigger than he is, and she shakes her head, urging her worries away.

    “Hey,” he says, peering down at her through the mask covering his face. He squints, trying to get used to the extra coverage before giving up and pulling it up to his forehead so that he can see her better.

    “Don’t worry about me,” he insists, taking her bare hands in his mitted ones and lifting them to his lips, pressing a warm kiss to the back of both of them. She eases up at his touch, but still catches herself gnawing at the skin on the inside of her cheeks. 

    “It’s really bad out there, Will,” Riley says. “I don’t want you to get frostbite, and the people on the news said that you could get it in a matter of four minutes if even a little bit of your skin is exposed.”

Will gestures to his body and the thickness of the various layers covering it. “I don’t think that’s even possible for me when I’m dressed up like this,” he snorts, and Riley’s nerves calm at the way he smiles at her.

    “Okay, okay,” she says, pushing the balaclava back up onto the bridge of his nose for him. “But make sure you keep this on?”

Will nods but stops her movements, humming under his breath a low, “not yet” before moving the wool away again and urging Riley to come closer. He reaches for her face, fingers coming up to frame her cheeks as he pulls her into a slow, lingering kiss. 

    “I had to do that first,” he says sweetly before tugging down the mask in a swift motion. 

    “How do I look?” he asks. “Like I’m ready to save Chiberia?”

Riley chuckles, crossing her arms around her chest as she takes a step back to look him up and down. She lifts a hand to her chin, pretending to examine him, and he models in a variety of brief poses until she declares “absolutely” between her laughs.

She snaps a few quick pictures on her phone to send to the others, and while most of them are in rather warm places compared to Chicago, they’d sent texts the other day voicing their concern about the cold spell, clearly staying up to date on the global weather— or maybe just feeling the oncoming chill themselves. 

Will wraps his left arm around Riley’s waist as his right hand reaches for the front camera on her phone, and she chuckles again as they take selfies to send to the others: the first one features Will obviously smiling, his eyes giving him away even as his mask is pulled all the way up, and then for the second one he kisses her cheek, the gentle pressure of his lips enough to make Riley’s stomach flip, even through the fabric.

    “Stay warm, please?” Riley says once her phone is tucked away into the pocket of her sweater. She raises onto her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands warm her lower back, and suddenly she gets an idea, coiling deliciously in the back of her mind.

    “Really, I think you should just stay home,” she muses. Her concern mixes with flirtation and Will’s eyebrows raise at the way she looks at him, her gaze daring him to wait just a few minutes longer.

His hand comes to her hip, pulling her closer, and she toys with the scarf around his neck. 

    “It took me ten minutes to get into this get up, you know,” he says, but his tone doesn’t suggest that he’s displeased with her her advances.

    “Oh?” she replies innocently. Her hands are already undoing his scarf. “I wonder how long it’d take me to get you out of it.”

She pulls his balaclava away again and grins against his lips when she kisses him, open mouthed and teasing. 

    “Probably not too long,” she murmurs when she finally pulls away, noticing the way he yearns for her.

    “Riley,” Will warns and she throws up her hands in defense.

    “What?” she says, doing her best not to sound too triumphant. Will has already pulled off both his hats, and even if he hadn’t, she can feel his resolve crumbling. “I’m just trying to keep you warm.”

    “You could have done that before I got dressed,” Will comments, but he’s already unzipping his first jacket and following Riley over to the fireplace, where she walks without looking back, already knowing that he’s following. 

Last afternoon’s reading spot had remained untouched until now, their day off laziness opting for a delayed mess rather than an expedient cleanup, and Riley curses their decision now as she hastily moves the books and mugs out of the way until she’s cleared a space by the footrest of the loveseat. 

    “We’ll be quick,” Riley says as she practically dances out of her sweatpants. Will laughs at the sight as he tosses his coats to the floor.

    “There’s no reason to be, I’m going to be late anyways,” he says. “Might as well take our time.”

Riley’s lips quirk up, pleased. “I like the way you think.”

She leaves her sweater on— it  _ is  _ negative twenty degrees Fahrenheit outside, after all— and when she asks how Will wants her, he can’t hide the way his breath catches in response, and he doesn’t try to. 

_ On your back  _ is the first thing that Will thinks and Riley complies immediately, stretching herself out onto the pile of blankets, waiting. She puts a hand behind her head, watching with a victorious expression as Will undresses before her and eventually, once he’s out of the confines of his uniform, bends to hover atop her. 

He slots their mouths together, kissing her as though they have all the time in the world, and when her leg hooks around his waist, pulling him so close that his crotch brushes against the apex of her thighs, he really couldn’t care less about being late.

Will’s hands ease up her shirt, embracing the softness of her breasts that fit in the palm of his hand, and her head falls back, needing. He kisses her jaw and mumbles, “Diego is definitely going to want details as to why I’m late,” and Riley chuckles between a moan in response. 

    “The entire world is frozen out there, that should be more than enough of an excuse,” she says, and then she reaches down to touch him through his underwear and they both find that there’s really nothing more to talk about.

She shimmies out of her shirt as Will curls his fingers inside her; she decides that the fireplace beside them provides more than enough warmth, and besides, the way with which her love looks at her carries enough heat for the both of them, let alone maybe the entire city around them.

    “That was cheesy,” Will comments when he hears her thought, and she laughs, reaching down to smooth her fingers through his hair. 

Motivated by her touch and the happiness that radiates between them, Will busies himself between her legs, kissing against her thigh and giving until she breaks, and he comes along with her when she moves against him, feeling everything they both feel  _ together.  _ Will briefly prides himself on going to work at all, let alone doing anything ever, when the sex is this good, and Riley nudges her fingertips against his neck, both mocking him and agreeing with him. 

The last thing Will wants to do is stand up when she lays there so peacefully, watching him with a smile so soft as she hugs her sweater and his shirt in her hands, using them as blankets. He stays by her side far longer than he should, knowing Diego has definitely already texted him at least once — and that’s if he’s thinking optimistically and not entertaining the very probable reality that he’ll unlock his phone to an irritated voicemail.

    “Don’t leave,” Riley whines when he stands up, but it’s a half-hearted protest, as she knows he should have forty minutes ago. He bends to kiss her once he’s dressed again, intertwining their fingers briefly as he does so, and she grins against his tongue. She hasn’t stopped smiling all day; neither of them have, really — and they both know it’s going to be obvious to Diego as to why, if Will can ever manage to get out of the door.

    “Be safe,” Riley reminds him as he grabs his second hat off the floor near the kitchen counter.

    “You can always visit to check up on me,” he offers , like that’s a new idea.

    “I wouldn’t want to distract you,” she comments between a laugh. She’s sitting up now, wearing his shirt with the fabric hanging loosely off her left shoulder, and Will groans under his breath at the sight of her, mussed hair and all, looking at him like that,  _ again.  _

    “You’re very distracting,” he admits and she beams in response, satisfied. 

    “Bye, I love you,” she says after he kisses her once more and heads for the door, and her heart swells like the first time all over again when he repeats the sentiment.

Moments later, Riley’s phone dings and she reluctantly leaves the warmth of the fireplace to check it. It’s a text from Nomi:  _ “Cute pics!” _ she’d said, before adding in a later message,  _ “but we all totally know what went down after you took them.”  _ She had added a winking emoji at the end of it along with a couple hearts and Riley groans aloud, knowing Nomi will likely hear her. 

Lito appears soon after when Riley’s a bit more dressed, and he wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively before reaching for her hot chocolate and taking a long sip. It’s gone cold by now, Riley can tell by both the dissatisfied look on his face and the lukewarm flavor faint on her own tongue once he swallows it. She sets to making a new batch, a cup for both of them, as Lito is up this morning before both Hernando and Daniela. He settles next to her on the couch as they wait for updates on the weekly weather forecast and Lito audibly gasps when he hears the meteorologist say that the high temperature of the day is going to be negative sixteen. Riley passes him a blanket as he shivers in just his underwear, and he greedily curls up underneath it as she wonders why she even bothered to put a pair of sleep shorts on in his presence.

Capheus comes to visit too, wanting to take his time to peer out of the windows and marvel at the ice coating them. He nods eagerly when Riley offers a cup of hot chocolate for him, too.

    “Do you have any tea?” he asks excitedly, even as he sips the beverage she placed before him. His eyes are bright with the memory of the last time they’d shared tea, and Riley opens a cabinet to display a variety of flavors that Capheus marvels at and takes his time deciding between. Sun shows up spontaneously, recommending lemon chamomile before giving Riley a kind look and disappearing off back to whatever she was doing. Wolfgang and Kala come too, drawn to the cold weather that is a stark contrast between the Mumbai night around them, and they fall asleep next to Lito, drowsy and content.

At work, Diego scoffs when Will finally shows up but he waves a hand, brushing him off when he tries to apologize. 

    “Save your excuses, man,” he says, voice feigning irritation as he hands his partner a coffee — one that tastes more like  cocoa than java to Will. “I know your girl is the only thing that would ever make you late for work.”

Riley smirks from his side, covering her mouth with the sleeves of her sweater, and Diego glances to the space beside Will like he knows she’s there. He’s gotten fairly accustomed to having her join them on work days and he pretends he doesn’t care only because it means Will doesn’t have the urge to check his phone constantly. Riley and Will both know the truth: that Diego is just happy that Will is finally happy — and that she can alert backup, God forbid, if they ever need it.

    “Shouldn’t Iceland be used to this kind of weather anyway?” Diego asks then, using his usual nickname for Riley before downing his coffee and throwing it in the nearby trash can. 

    “It never gets  _ this  _ cold in Reykjavík!” Riley says through Will, but their explanation is cut off when someone pages them, letting them know their work day has officially started.

    “Tell Riley she doesn’t have to worry,” Diego says as he shrugs on his coat. “It’s going to be a busy day, so you’ll be home before you know it.”

    “She isn’t worried anymore,” Will says, and it’s true. At home, surrounded by their cluster, Riley is content, her mind free of its fears while she reads and mixes and prepares for her show next weekend. Will isn’t too concerned with the weather, either; thanks to the seven of them huddled around a fireplace, he barely shivers when he steps outside. 

In his mind, he’s trying not to get too distracted, but he’s gotten pretty good at multitasking so he sits with Riley in the rare moments of downtime he gets, letting her examine his outfit for any open areas that might affect his skin and give him frostbite, like both of them wouldn’t feel the sharpness of the exposure if it was there. Will lets her be protective, though, just as he is when she goes to take out the trash and he chides her on wearing only one pair of gloves. Neither of them are bothered in the slightest— in fact, they both appreciate it. Winter, especially one this frigid, is something most people would complain about, but neither of them can find anything worth breaking their happiness, even when Will has to spend his day reprimanding people who didn’t shovel the ice off their cars. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma, where I'm always emotionally blogging about how much I love and miss Blueski and everyone in Sense8.


End file.
